


Taking Advantage

by lasairfhiona



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike plots against Vicki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Advantage

Mike smiled when he saw the mistletoe hanging in the doorway between Coreen and Vicki's office. He knew it had to be Coreen's doing and planned to take full advantage of it the first opportunity he had and hopefully the Vampire wouldn't beat him to it.

He leaned against Vicki's desk with the bag of Chinese sitting next to him waiting for her. She didn't keep him waiting long as she came in giving Coreen instructions as soon as she walked in. When she stopped in the inner doorway Mike knew it was time to make his move.

Standing, he walked up and grabbed Vicki around the waist and kissed her. She hesitated in surprise then returned the kiss, reminding them both of how good at least part of their relationship had been.

A throat clearing, startled them and they broke apart like two kids caught by their parents. Mike saw Coreen grinning and Fitzroy with a not so happy look on his face, which made him all the happier.

"Mike. What the hell?" Vicki asked when she gathered her wits enough to look at him.

"Mistletoe," he said pointing up at the sprig of green hanging above their heads...


End file.
